


Bumbleby x Night Raid

by FreeArchive



Series: words are timeless and unfinished [6]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Thrown from their world to another, Yang and Blake want nothing more than to get home. On their way, they meet two people who are strangely familiar to each other.{Bumbleby}{Yang x Blake, Leone x Akame}[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Akame/Leone (Akame ga Kill!), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: words are timeless and unfinished [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131701
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS AN **ABANDONED** AND **UNFINISHED** WORK.
> 
> I am archiving what I have written with no intention of completion. Of course the future may change but for now, please enjoy what is here.

"Yang! Blake!" 

Ruby’s cries were quickly snatched away by the wind and a maniacally evil laugh.

Yang lay on her stomach, hands clawing at the ground in an attempt to keep herself rooted. Her hair whipped into a frenzy by the wind, blinding her view as she struggled against it. Blake lay several feet behind her in a similar situation. Her partner’s ears flattened against her head.

Cinder stood over them, a cocky grin on her face. The eye not hidden by her fringe glowed as the vortex behind them grew and grew. And as it did, so did its pull.

“Yang!” Weiss was holding onto their team leader with the only thing rooting them both to the ground a shining glyph stuttering beneath her feet. It was holding fast but by the way sweat rolled down her forehead, it wasn’t going to last too long.

Cinder’s voice was a faded whisper but she heard her as clear as day. “Good luck, you two,” she sneered. “Because you'll be needing it where you're going.”

She snapped a finger and suddenly Yang was in the air. The portal sucked her back. Yang let out a screech against her will, invisible hands tearing her from her world into the swirl of shadow and colour.

Blake’s scream was cut off as she vanished. Yang had only a second to hear both Weiss and Ruby cry for them; and then light exploded across her vision and she blacked out.

* * *

Blake’s body was weightless. There was nothing around her, just her and the whistling noise in her ears. She couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. It was so peaceful really…

Blake opened her eyes and froze. The world around was a swirling mess of red and black—white streaks mingling with Cinder’s dominant colours. It changed shape, never staying the same and her head spun.

This was bad. This was very bad. She had no idea what Cinder could do or where she was sending them. For all she knew they could end up at the bottom of the ocean. Or hanging over a volcano. Right to their certain doom. 

She still held Gambit Shroud in her iron grasp, her fingers locked in place from the shock. Blake thanked Oum. Without it, she didn't know what she'd have done.

The portal was endless and she kept moving through it. Onwards and onwards to her destination. Falling, floating, whatever.

Oh Oum, Ruby and Weiss. They were left alone to face Cinder. Both were powerful in their own right: Ruby with her silver eyes and Weiss with her summoning, but Cinder was a whole different level. Whatever Salem gave her was stronger than anything they'd ever encountered before.

Blake prayed for her friends and their safety. She couldn't lose another loved one. The world couldn't be that cruel… could it?

“Blake…”

Yang’s voice was the reminder that the universe didn't completely hate her. Blake swivelled her head and caught sight of her friend floating roughly two feet below her. She felt a rush of relief.

“...what's happening?” Yang seemed out of it, the red in her eyes fading to purple as she became more and more confused. “What's this stuff? How are we flying?”

Yang extended a hand and Blake couldn't fight back the clench in her heart when she saw the black and yellow metal beneath her weapon. It had been several years and she still felt the guilt. But she reached out and took it.

Blake pulled her to her, bodies colliding in weightlessness. Lost in this strange vortex, she was reassured to have someone with her. Especially Yang.

Yang, her partner, who was strong, passionate, intelligent and kind. Yang who had believed in her from the start and refused to give up. Yang who had been hurt when she left her and wasn’t afraid to tell it to her. Yang who didn't want to leave her side.

She wouldn't have asked for anyone else to be with her.

Yang gazed at her, eyebrows furrowing as she remembered what happened.

“Look out-!”

Suddenly the light ended and Blake was falling backward through the air. Yang slipped from her grasp. She cried out as she landed on something soft.

“Och! What in the-"

A new voice hit her ears, raspy and indignant at being landed on. And Blake might have been sorry if she wasn’t so disoriented. The world around her spun and being upside down did not help.

“Leone!”

Blake finally managed to right herself but it was so dark that she could barely see—even with her faunus vision. Giant trees grew around them, blocking out any light that could have shone above and the ground was covered in shadows. She tensed.

“Blake! We need to move! There are people here!” Yang's voice came from somewhere low down.

Blake shoved Gambit Shroud into its place on her back and reached down. Her hand closed around someone's wrist and she pulled them to their feet. Blonde hair, check. Big boobs, check. Muscular, check.

An unfamiliar voice shouted in the darkness. “Run!”

Rapid footsteps echoed across the forest floor as the people fled and Blake took that chance to grab Yang again and drag her away. Yang stumbled but quickly righted her footing and they ran through the forest.

Blake drew Gambit Shroud and slashed branch after branch out of their way. She could hardly see in front of her and had to duck and jump several more times than she wanted to.

Whoever they'd crashed into was long gone and using her faunus hearing, were quickly moving in the other direction. Good. Who knows, they may have been nice but she was taking no chances. Not with Cinder still out there and Oum knows how many others.

Their first order of business was to find out where Cinder had spat them out. Knowing her it was probably somewhere on the other side of the planet. Far away from civilisation. And probably deep in Grimm territory.

But they'd run into people. They couldn't be too far from a town or something. Even a village. They just needed to find it and ask them.

Blake swung her head from side to side and realised that the foliage above was lessening. She was able to see better with each passing second. She slid Gambit Shroud back into her belt.

“Hey Yang, we should probably-" she turned to look at Yang but stopped dead when she saw her follower. “You're not Yang.”

She was tall and blonde with big boobs but she was not Yang. Her hair was shorter and her clothes much different. A strong belt ran around her waist, holding her… very short shorts tight against her luscious thighs.

The woman stopped when she saw her looking and her eyes narrowed. “You're not Akame,” she frowned. Her gaze ran to up to her ears and down to the sword on her back. “But you've got a Teigu… who are you?”

Blake took a step back. “Just passing through. We got… lost.”

The woman’s smile was vicious. “Pretty far out to be just “lost”, sweetie.” And then something happened that made Blake gape.

She transformed. 

Her hair grew longer, almost exactly how Yang’s was and two yellow cat ears grew from the top of her head. Her hands grew claws, long sharp ones, and she took a step forward. Her smile was wide and full of danger.

Blake took one back, her sword in hand now. “Hey… I don't want any trouble.”

The woman grinned, cracking her knuckles, as she flicked her ears. “Come on, it's just a little cat fight. Don't you want to play, kitty?” 

And she lunged.

Yang yanked her arm out of the woman’s grasp. “You're not Blake! Get off me!”

The woman spun her heel, face twisting when she saw her. She reached behind her back and suddenly a long glowing sword appeared in her hands. Yang didn’t know what it was but something about it just screamed danger. She readied Ember Celica, slipping back into a fighting stance.

“You aren't Leone,” she said coldly, long hair blowing in the light breeze. “Why are you here?”

“We… I… we're a little turned around.”

The woman’s eyes glowed. They were red. Red like her own when she was angry. “Likely story.” 

And then quicker than lightning, she jumped and slashed.


	2. Chapter 2

###  The woman’s claws slashed too close for comfort. Blake barely managed to keep out of her reach.

Gambit Shroud was out but she didn’t get a chance to strike back. Whoever this was, she was one of the fastest fighters she’d ever encountered. She rivalled Yang on the hand-to-hand combat— probably even better.

Blake hissed as a claw sliced her shoulder, drawing blood and with it, pain. She winced. Her aura hadn’t protected her.

Blake slashed back with Gambit Shroud and propelled herself into the air. She landed on a low branch, catching her breath. The woman below her was different from her. Blake fought Grimm, and other forces of evil in self defense. Their job was to defend the innocent and unable. 

She couldn't be a huntsman. 

This woman fought with the intention to kill.

The ‘faunus’ spun around, lips peeling back into a grin. “Quick, little kitty,” she laughed, clicking her claws together. A drop of Blake’s blood ran down her fingers. “Say, my name’s Leone. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

She prowled closer, eyes gleaming. Blake readied herself to jump the moment she attacked her. She knew it was coming. She was more feral than human at this point.

“I’d think I’d have heard of someone of your skill,” Leone continued. “Especially with a weapon like yours… I thought they were all handed out or broken… but it seems not...”

“What are you talking about?” Blake snapped. “Why... why would you know about me?” She raised Gambit Shroud in gun form and the woman’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“It changes!” Leone said excitedly. “Oh, that’s new!” Her tail lashed impatiently behind her.

“What do you mean?!” Blake was getting more and more confused. Losing Yang and the rest of her team didn’t help. “Have you never seen a weapon like this?”

Her ear twitched. “I’ve seen weapons like it, just not of that kind. I think Akame would like to check it out once I’m through with you!”

The words had barely left her mouth before she was leaping in the air towards. Razor sharp nails sliced at her.

Blake fired off two shots before using Gambit Shroud to swing to the nearest tree. Leone followed. It descended into a game of cat-and-mouse; Blake was the mouse for the first time in her life.

Whenever she got the chance, she fired at Leone but most of them missed. A few grazed her skin which she hardly noticed.

However, one got her right in the arm.

Leone slipped from a branch, crashing to the one beneath. Blake thought maybe she’d gotten her but that wasn’t the case.

Leone just shook it off like it was a scratch and came leaping for her again. From the amount of scars on her, she’d obviously suffered through much worse than a bullet wound. What sort of life had she led?

“Nice shot!” she laughed, snagging Blake’s ankle.

Pain shot up Blake’s leg as she faltered, failing to get away quick enough. The two of them fell from the canopy to the forest floor beneath. Blake cried out, leg buckling beneath her.

Her aura wasn’t working. It should have shielded her. Blake scrambled backwards, firing Gambit Shroud in an attempt to ward her off. But Leone ducked and weaved expertly.

“Shame… you seem like a nice person,” Leone sighed, leaning over her.

Blake kicked out with her other foot but she just batted it away. Leone’s hand curled around her neck.

“Blake!” Suddenly a voice echoed through the forest.

Leone paused, ears pricking. “Hmm?”

“Blake!” It was definitely Yang. Blake thanked Oum her partner had chosen that moment to scream for her.

Because she shot Leone right through the stomach.

She’d been distracted for only a second but it was all Blake needed. Leone cried out in pain, doubling over where she stood. She backed away, tail lashing frantically.

“Sneaky… I like it,” Leone panted, paws rapidly turning red. “All’s fair in love and war, as they say.”

“Blake!”

“Yang!” she cried out.

Yang emerged from the forest with a very angry, dark haired woman wielding a very long and scary looking sword.

“Yang!”

* * *

Something about the woman’s sword screamed danger. She couldn’t let it touch her.

Which was easier said than done.

Her opponent was one of the most skilled fighters she’d ever fought. Yang had never seen someone so agile yet calculated. Her eyes were hardened with determination, glowing a deep red eerily similar to her mother’s.

Yang was fighting her very hardest to stay alive. The blade scraped her gauntlets, her only defense against its razor edge. She tried shooting fire at her but she just weaved around it.

Whoever she was, she was very used to fighting. It was second nature to her.

A bead of sweat rolled down Yang’s forehead. She needed to escape. There was no way she’d win like this. She needed to find Blake and get away from her. 

When she stabbed for her chest, Yang saw her opening. With an open palm, she blocked the edge of the blade and directed it into the tree next to her. Her momentum threw her deep.

Yang bolted the moment she had the chance. She tore into the trees, legs burning with effort. She needed to put as much distance between them.

“Get back here!” Her sharp voice echoed behind her. Her attacker was struggling with her sword but Yang knew she didn’t have long before she came after her.

“Blake!” Where was she?

“Blake!” She heard footsteps start behind, quick ones. She was giving chase. Yang swore under her breath.

“Blake!” she cried desperately. She was just running to nowhere.

“Yang!”

Yang spun her course in the direction of Blake’s cry. She was close enough, surprisingly. Luckily, she’d been running in the right direction.

She exploded out into a clearing, chest heaving as she skidded to a halt. She looked around.

Blake lay on the ground, ears flat against her head. She was bleeding from several wounds, the most noticeable being her left leg. She’d been grounded.

A blonde woman was crouched by a tree, bleeding viciously through a stomach wound. When Yang emerged she swore she was looking into a mirror.

“Yang!”

Yang jumped to the side just in time. A sword sliced down right where she’d been. She ran over to Blake.

The dark haired girl glared at her. “You shot her, you little-” Pure fury came out of her mouth as her red eyes latched onto Blake. “Just you wait! I’ll carve you up for daring to hurt her!”

Yang readied herself while Blake raised Gambit Shroud. If they were going to go down, they’d go down fighting.

“No, calm down,” the ‘faunus’ said, grabbing the woman’s arm. “We can talk. We can talk this out, yeah?”

Yang knew she wouldn’t be able to carry Blake out fast enough. The woman with the sword slowly lowered her weapon but the sharpness in her gaze didn’t dull. Yang didn’t really have a choice.

She nodded, helping Blake to her feet. “Yes. We can talk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day! ❤️


End file.
